1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to devices including a brush DC motor, and particularly to an improved brush DC motor monitoring system for determining motor speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are used in numerous applications to provide a motive force and/or motion to articles needing to be moved. Systems for controlling motor speed are also well known. For example, motor speed control systems may use encoders or the like for tracking the speed of brush motors. Unfortunately, encoders are relatively expensive thereby making encoder-based motor speed monitoring systems cost prohibitive in some designs and a less attractive solution in other designs.
What is needed, then, is an improved motor monitor system which accurately monitors motor speed and provides a more cost effective solution.